


aDoRABBLES

by portisHeart



Category: Crimson Spell, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Koutetsu Sangokushi, Mawaru Penguindrum, Naruto, Togainu no Chi, Trinity Blood, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Plotbunnies, Possible OOCness, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portisHeart/pseuds/portisHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly due to some uncanny warp, immortality spell, dimension portal, whatever serves to beam them in each other's universes or makes them reunite - they meet and in the shortest time of exactly 100 words, they face the big L together. Or the big S, at least.</p><p>Little stories, big emotions - a collection of drabbles with my favorite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trading Scales (Orochimaru/Liu Fei Long)

**Author's Note:**

> * New chapters/drabbles will be added as my overheated fujoshi brain produces them! (^_^)  
> * Actually they're plot bunnies masking as drabbles - I was just writing down ideas as I thought of formatting them into 100 words.  
> * Shipping a chara doesn't necessary mean I like the mangAnime per se! ~  
> * Of course meant to be yaoi - but sadly just implied... too short!
> 
> Disclaimer: the respective authors have all rights, I'm only fooling around without any profit.

Orochimaru's aim was to assimilate a stable host to provide him with a healthy body as well as an interesting social position in this new world he had materialized into. Who would have answered his needs better than highly trained Liu Fei Long, head of the most feared Hong Kong triad - almost a mirror image of himself as he was a powerful ninja leader. The Snake Lord had counted with skilled resistance, but not with the exquisite Dragon's appeal.  
Sparks ignite the bedroom as two mythical beasts destined to rule the underground join instead of melting into each other.


	2. Magic Moments (Halvir Hroptr/Max Galactica)

  


Following a very successful illusionist show, Max receives a visit in his trailer from an admirer who just watched his performance. The gorgeous man with the Nordic name and the long white mane charms Max into giving him a private show. The artist is very pleased with this proposal - obviously hoping for more since the man is dazzling - and they end up in Havi's condo. There, as promised, the fabulous magician bids his guest an entertaining demonstration of his conjurer skills.  
But in the aftermath, the spectator takes over offering some really unexpected genuine magic of his own...


	3. Love Tangle (Halvir Hroptr/Haleceles)

As a youngster at wizard school, Halvir felt admiration for his teacher Haleceles. But when they meet again 10 years later, Halvir isn't a child any more. Troubled, he realizes now how gorgeous the dark haired enchanter is, and has to admit he's strongly attracted by the ageless beauty. Haleceles too has noticed his pupil has grown up into an independent alluring man. Once they jump over the awkwardness and open themselves to their mutual affection and desires, they realize their biggest problem isn't age or status.  
It's the morning... when they try to get up after a wild night.


	4. Death Metal (Superbi Squalo/Gunji)

Squalo's jet has to make an emergency landing in Toshima. The country has changed drastically, this area is now a dump ruled by bloodthirsty criminals. Expectedly, his disastrous arrival attracts crowds, but he wipes them out as they come. During his march through the district, he encounters the two local enforcers. They remind Squalo of a clumsy version of Xanxus and himself - a ruthless bullying brute and a psychopath with lethal hand weapons. The hitman slays the first in one sword draw.  
But he can't help wanting to play with the clawed maniac displaying so much sexy tattooed skin.


	5. Silk and Leather (Shiki/Koumei Shoukatsuryou)

Shiki enters a night club where, dancing with abandoned grace under the ignored glare of the usual admirers, eyes closed, lost in the rhythm, Koumei is the centre of attention. The leather clad man, for once shaken out of his boredom, approaches the captivating performer, and Koumei, sensing the supernatural force, opens his eyes. Both feel an electrifying attraction, and Shiki daringly joins in the dance. They absorb themselves in an increasingly erotic choreography finishing in a long deep kiss.  
Around them, people still gawk, stunned by the breathtaking scene, while both disappear into the night for the ultimate move.


	6. On the Fly (Crusnik 02/Watase Sanetoshi)

Explosions on a bridge due to vampire attacks call for AX intervention. As both parties are fighting, an onlooker, fascinated by the activists' handiwork, approaches a Methuselah to communicate his appreciation. But the bloodsucker only sees a lowly human he brutally shoves over the edge. Hearing an agonizing scream, Crusnik-02 reacts in seconds, flying over, catching the falling creature. Awestruck by his savior, Sanetoshi holds him tightly, slowly daring to look up fluttering his eyelashes - and the predator feels intense emotions for the delicate pink beauty, feeding his nanomachines like powerful vampire blood.  
After the battle, the warrior's repose...


End file.
